Archive or Our Own
by Shawn129
Summary: Heading out
1. Chapter 1

Won't be posting anything new on this site I'm what's here you can catch me on Archivr of Our where ill be transferring most of my work


	2. Chapter 2

Will continue to update the stories on here, and the first chapter of new here but they will be continued archive of own under the same name


	3. Chapter 3

The Shinobi Alliance watched in shock, and horror as they're savior 17-year-old Naruto Uzumaki hunched over clutching his torso screaming in pain,

The 4th Shinobi War had been a Rollercoaster, with their fallen brethren and ancestors being revived and the Gedo Statue becoming the first and original Biju that proceeded to wreak havoc on them, a feeling of relief had washed over everyone when Naruto used a seal he found in Uzushiogakure and sealed the Ten-Tails, Obito Uchiha, and the reanimated Madara Uchiha into himself they had been cheering for him when he suddenly froze and collapsed screaming

Sasuke Uchiha, along with the revived 4 Hokage arrived to see Naruto, and Sasuke's hand gripped his sword tightly as Minato rushed to his son

"Naruto!" Minato flipped Naruto onto his back and examined his seal to see it glowing angrily quickly looking it over his eyes widening when he saw it was the seal Kushina said her father had fashioned that was to be the predecessor to the Reaper Death Seal, "Don't fight it Naruto, accept the power." Minato said gently before he looked up to see Sasuke over him with his sword in midswing

With cold eyes, he quickly decapitated the bastard, when Naruto's eyes shined a bright white, and he screamed in a duel ethereal tone and a flash of white was all anyone saw,

All throughout the cosmos, the white light obliterated anything in its path, leaving nothing, before a blue flame appeared and began to grow as energy began to circle around it till the energy took the shape of Naruto

Amateratsu, Shinigami, Izanagi, Izanami, Susano, Tsukiyomi, and Inari appeared in a burst of energy surrounding Naruto

"Was this supposed to happen?" Tsukiyomi asked

"No, he was supposed to achieve his dreams and settle for the Hyuga girl, and somehow become a deadbeat father." Shinigami said with a snort

"What do we do with him?" Inari asked petting Naruto's whisker marks

"Chakra is too powerful for mortals. They can't have it." Izanagi said with a disappointed sigh, "Toss him back without his ninjutsu and Genjutsu."

"His powers are tied to his soul, you can't have one without the other." Amateratsu said

"Then his next body will be built with the sole intention to prevent the art of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu." Izanagi said before he left to plan

It took Izanagi an hour to create a world devoid of aliens, and superpowers, and in this new world humanity still found a way to wage war against each other, before Naruto was reborn in a small village in Japan, with no memory of his past life, but knowledge of how to fight and be a ghost, or ninja as he liked to call himself

At the age of 7, he was abducted and forced onto a ship with other children before being shipped to America but soon as the ship docked he managed to escape,

1997, Brooklyn, New York City

In the dead of night at a Walgreens, two gunmen held 2 men and woman hostage before one ran over and began to stuff drugs into a duffel, while the other looked back at the gunmen

"The hell you doing?!" Fox yelled causing Pig to look up, "Get the money!"

Pig ran over to the cash register and while Fox was watching the janitor sprang forward and grabbed the shotgun ripping it from his hands but before he could aim it Pig shot him in the back

The hostages sobbed in horror as the masked men looked at the dead body before sirens were heard and 3 squad cars arrived before Pig handed Fox the duffel of money and ran off but didn't secure the bag causing the money to spill out which Fox slipped on

Pig paused and looked back to Fox and the cops before running off, "Seriously?!" Fox yelled as he scrambled to get the money but the cops entered

"Stay right there. Don't move." The cops yelled before they grabbed Fox who surrendered

A cop snatched the hood and mask off revealing a boy with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes with whisker marks adorning his cheeks, "He's just a kid." a cop gasped

NYPD Precinct

The blonde young man was handcuffed and lead to a cell when he slammed his head back into the nose of the cop holding him and elbowed the other sending him to the ground

The blonde knelt down for the keys and uncuffed himself, as officers arrived while a man in a suit watched the blonde stand with a baton, "Come on!" the blonde yelled rushing the cops and fighting till he was overrun and subdued

Unknown Location

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he found himself in a bare room with cement walls, trying to get up he found himself handcuffed to the bed, "The hell?" he asked before he noticed the suit in the corner, "The hell is this?"

"Evening, Naruto."

"Who are you, and where the hell am I?" Naruto glared

"Well, you're not in prison anymore. You're not even in New York, although we're the only ones who know that. Your death was officially ruled a suicide by the prison coroner on November first." the man grabbed a chair and sat down showing Naruto a picture, "Your ashes are stored right here."

Naruto looked at the picture without a care

"My name Micheal."

"I'd shake your hand but I'm handcuffed." Naruto said sarcastically

"After your show at the prison, I thought it best. You have quite the technique. Where'd you learn?" Micheal asked

"Old Martial Arts movies, with some improve on my part." Naruto said looking around for camera's

"I work for the government. We've decided to give you a second chance." Micheal said

"Really?" Naruto asked with a scoff

"You're a young, attractive white male with virtually no personal ties or paper trail. Those are hard to come by. What really grabbed our attention is how you killed one of our targets." Micheal said

"I'm Japanese." Naruto corrected causing Micheal to raise an eyebrow in surprise, "And I didn't kill anyone."

"Well your partner did, and he died of an overdose in his apartment."

A warrior takes responsibility for his acts, for the most trivial of acts. An average man acts out his thoughts, and never takes responsibility for what he does." Naruto said

"Carlos Castaneda." Micheal smirked

"I'm not taking the fall for anyone's actions but my own."

"Good, I have been given the power to give you a second chance. You've shown a talent for combat that can be a great help to this country.'

" I'm only 17." Naruto said

"You won't see fieldwork till your 18. You agree you will be paid handsomely, educated in multiple fields that are required for your job, don't you are more than welcome to return home."

"Nothing is out there for me, so what's up?" Naruto asked causing Micheal to smirk

7 Years Later, Kandahar, Afghanistan

Naruto was drafted into Division, a secret U.S government organization responsible for operations such as sabotage, espionage, and assassination, and after 2 years with them was transferred to Special Forces for another 2 years before being transferred to the United States Marine Corps

Naruto stood beside his best friend, as their superior officers debriefed them, "This terrain means we won't be able to land near the compound without alerting the enemy, so we're gonna land here, north of this ridge." Colonel Ray Schoonover said pointing to the map, "Move in on foot. Once both teams are in position, we'll hit the compound."

"No air support?" Bill Russo asked

"This is a clandestine mission, Lieutenant Russo. Air support would negate that." Agent Orange said as Naruto narrowed his eyes

"You got something to add, Uzumaki?" Ray asked

"Sir, this looks like an ambush."

Agent Orange and Ray shared a look, "And what do you base that sound factual analysis on, Uzumaki?"

"This man has been a target for months. His whereabouts are finally confirmed. We're not gonna get this chance again." Agent Orange frowned

"So what now? He's just here? He's just waiting to be caught where there's no easy exfil? Where the terrain makes it a death trap? You got any idea what they call teams like ours? They call us the American Taliban. Because we go in, the middle of the night, people disappear. We have been doing it for a year, all right? Now, look, they know about us. They want us dead. I think this is a trap. I think it's a trap because it's exactly what I would do." Naruto said

Ray and Agent Orange looked away as the dead gaze Naruto had stared at them and always gave them chills, "Russo?"

"I trust Naruto's instincts, sir." Russo said

"And I trust hard-earned, thoroughly vetted intelligence. I'll take my information over the vague notions of the war whisperer over here." Agent Orange said

"Listen, asshole." Naruto growled but Russo placed a hand on his chest

"Wind it down, lieutenants." Ray frowned causing the two to look at him, "Last I checked, neither of you were in command.

"Sir."

"Prep your teams." Ray ordered

"If we do this, our men are going to die." Naruto said

"I pointed. Now you need to go shoot." Agent Orange said smugly

Naruto walked off, "Dust off at 2300."

Later,

As Naruto had feared, the mission was an ambush organized by Afghan Insurgents. Ray, who was leading the Cerberus Squad, lost an arm. A large amount of the squad was dead or injured, with the remaining unit members taking cover outside the compound.

An explosion went off just a few feet from their position, "Once they get those mortars ranged in, they're gonna pound us into the ground."

"I'm going through that building. Clear a path for an evac." Naruto said tossing his assault rifle as it was empty

"You out of your mind?" Bill asked

"What do you wanna do, Bill? You wanna die here? Like a rat in a jar? It's about time I had a fair fight." Naruto said before with his SIG-Sauer P226R he fired twice and shot two Insurgents in the head, 'I'm going."

"Then I'm coming with you." Bill said firing his assault rifle toward some insurgents

"You gotta stay here. Keep him safe."

"What are you talking about? That's crazy.' Bill said shaking his head as Naruto smirked at him

"Bill, you stay here. Keep him safe. Trust me." Naruto said before he looked up, "Cover."

"Naruto."

"I got to get these men home." Naruto said looking to Bill who nodded

"Move." Bill said standing and firing

Naruto ran down behind the barricade where Ray was being treated, "How are you doing, sir?"

"Reap what you sow, eh, Naruto?"

"Gonna do some reaping of my own. You just don't bleed out, you hear me? I'm gonna get you home, sir. I'm gonna get you home." Naruto said looking up, "Cover!"

"Covering!" The soldiers yelled before firing as Naruto rushed to the building and began to walk through the hall when an insurgent wielding an AKMS came, and Naruto grabbed the gun aiming it away, as he slammed the man into the wall and shot him in the gut before aiming at another Insurgent who heard the commotion and shot him in the face, before another bullet in the first man,

Entering a room, Naruto ducked as shots were fired and he shot another Insurgent in the head, before rolling to the side and shooting another 3 men before he rushed forward to a man coming up some stairs and kicked him in the face with his steel toe boot before he shot him on his way down,

Making his way down the stairs Naruto leaned back and caught a wrist as a machete tried to piece his face before he shot the man in the armpit and turned him around as he kicked the man into a thrown grenade sending him and the grenade into his comrades as Naruto spun behind a wall as the grenade exploded

Naruto dropped his pistol when he felt that it was empty and waited, an insurgent came from the smoke and Naruto slit his throat with his kunai before he grabbed the falling AKMS and suddenly was tackled into a wall, leaning his head to the side as he dodged a shot to the face, Naruto headbutted the Insurgent and stabbed the man in the liver him to release Naruto who him his kunai on his finger and tossed it into the eye of another insurgent storming in he took the bleeding out insurgents Glock17 and shot him in the head with it

Pistol in hand Naruto began to shot anyone who got in his way in the head until there was no one left

Base

The surviving men were all being treated as they were in shock, when Agent Orange entered, "Did you get him? Did you kill the target?" He asked u sympathetic to the men's plight, his question went unanswered so he asked again, "Did you get him? Did you kill the target?"

Naruto glared, 'What'd you say?" He asked getting up as Agent Orange raised an eyebrow, "What'd you say, you piece of shit?"

"Whoa, whoa." Billy said trying to get to Naruto who punched Agent Orange, rupturing his eyes socket as Naruto was about to beat him to death in revenge for his subordinates that died,

"You did this! You did this, you hear me?" Naruto asked as the men grabbed him and held him back

Manhattan, New York City, USA

Naruto sighed as he walked into his loft, overlooking Hells Kitchen, it's been a week since he permanently blinded Agent Orange, and he was never brought before the disciplinary board which told Naruto he was right all along and that whatever Project Cerberus was it wasnt government-approved,

Naruto was tired of it all, so he retired with a Medal of Honor to join his other awards, dropping his bag, he walked to his room and smiled at his sleeping girlfriend, before he walked to her side of the bed amd got on his knees and leaned on his forearms, watching her sleep

Tilting his head as she sighed trying to get more comfortable and he smiled as she opened her eyes, "Morning."

Blinking, her eyes widened, as she sat up "Naruto?" She asked getting a nod before she tackled him and kissed him deeply

Naruto smiled as he hugged his girlfriend Natalia, as he rubbed her back while she began to cry,

Later, Kitchen

Naruto sat at the island as Natalia made him breakfast, "How long?" Natalia asked placing a plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon before him

"For good." Naruto smiled

"You retired?" Natalia asked hopefully

"Told you I was. Done everything a soldier can do, that's over I want to start on that family we talked about having.' Naruto said sliding a box with an 18-carat oval sapphire surrounded by 14 diamonds, "If you'd still have me."

Natalia gasped when she saw the ring and wiped away her tears before she kissed Naruto, "No one but you." She said

Naruto was extremely happy with that answer

Washington DC, White House

President Wilson looked incredulous at Naruto's file, a picture of the man at 16 with his middle finger up at the camera, "You authorized his retirement?"

Micheal nodded, "Sir, he's been a member of your forces since he was 16, the last thing we need is for him to snap."

"I get that but with everything, we know about Naruto. He doesn't get tired, he's immune to poisons and illnesses. He's stronger and faster than top athletes and he learns things in record time. He is literally the embodiment of the ideal soldier. We can't just take our most powerful piece of the board."

"You wish to tell him that he can't retire?" Micheal asked causing Wilson to frown

"What's his plan?"

"Settle down with his girlfriend, far as I know."

"How will he make money?"

"Kid has the devil's luck. He's cleaned out casinos in San Jose, Paris, Nassau, Monte Carlo, London, Sydney, Atlantic City, Marina Bay, Las Vegas, and Macau. That with his purchase in Stocks he's pretty much one of the richest men on the planet." Micheal said as the president sighed, "He joked with the idea of joining NYPD."

"To lowbrow for him, I have an idea for him. He's kept this country safe from the outside, now I amt him to do it from the inside." President Wilson said

"I'll tell him to come to DC right away."

"No, I'll go to him." President Wilson said getting a nod from Micheal

With Naruto

After breaking their kiss, Natalia pulled her top off and threw it onto the floor as Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist, and another her back as his hand palmed the back of her head, pulling her in closer and deepening their kiss

They continued to kiss each other while Natalia's hand slowly traveled south, running along his six-pack abs, stopping at his pants as she began to undo his belt and pants. Naruto's hands slid down her back and groped her ass before his hands reached down and slipped her pants and panties down.

Natalia stepped out of her pants and panties while still embraced with Naruto now both completely naked.

Natalia continued to kiss Naruto while her hand slid back down to Naruto's cock and slowly began stroking it. Naruto kept kissing Natalia while one hand slipped down to her nether region. He rubbed her pussy, playing with it for a few moments before inserting two of his fingers into her pussy.

"Oh yes, Naruto," Natalia said as she broke their kissing and Naruto began to suck on her neck, and licked his way to her breasts, "Just like that."

Natalia suddenly grabbed his face and brought his face back up to her own where they began to kiss once more before she suddenly tensed and trembled against Naruto as he began to move the two fingers inside of her faster causing her to release a loud moan

Natalia panted as she leaned against Naruto till she got feeling back in her legs, looking up and blushing as Naruto licked her juices off of his fingers

Naruto looked down at Natalia before he grabbed her by the ass and held her up in the air, her pussy lined up with his cock

"Do it," Natalia whispered licking his ear, as Naruto kissed her throat and plunged his cock right into Latina woman, getting a loud moan from her. He stood perfectly still, letting her adjust to his size, and once she had begun to grind her hips on him Naruto put Natalia on the bed before he began to give powerful strokes

Natalia moaned loudly as Naruto held himself above her on his forearm thrusting in and out of her tight pussy "Oh Natalia, you're so tight," Naruto groaned as Natalia's feet were placed on his ass cheeks

The two held eye contact, "Don't hold back." Natalia said as Naruto ground his hips into her own, "I can take it."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked

"Yes." Natalia said before his eyes turned red with a slit pupil and within minutes, Natalia was hit with a mind-numbing orgasm, her pussy clamping down tightly onto Naruto's thrusting cock as he gave powerful and fast strokes

Once her orgasm finished, Naruto in a blur had her on all fours and leaned over onto her back and leaned placed a hand onto her own, "I hope you're ready for more.' Naruto said smirking before he bit Natalia's earlobe

Morning

Natalia smiled as she ran out of the shower into the bedroom and got onto the bed with Naruto behind her, the two had been at it all night, making up for the year he had been away, Naruto crawled onto the bed and kissed his fiance and pulled away and the two smiled at each other, "Love you."

"Love you." Natalia replied before Naruto frowned and he looked up

Walking to the window, Naruto looked down his keen eyes spotting the President and Micheal heading into the building, "Get dressed." He said

"What is it?' Natalia asked getting up,

"The president." Naruto said before he put on some pants and a long sleeve shirt and walked to the elevator door as it opened, "Mr. President, welcome." He said respectfully with his arms behind his band

"At ease, Naruto." President Wilson said

"Sir, I'd like you to meet my fiancee, Natalia." Naruto introduced as Natalia in a long sleeve and sweat pants walked in,

"Pleasure to meet you." President Wilson smiled shaking her hand as Naruto looked to Micheal with a frown before a fake smile came upon his face as Wilson looked at him, "I'll get to the point of why I am here."

"My retirement." Naruto said getting a nod

"Naruto, you are a unique individual and congress isn't ready to let you go. Some want you dead because of things you know, amd some want you back in the field. I've come up with a plan to save you from those that wish to kill you."

"Oh?" Naruto asked

"You've protected the outside now it's time to protect the inside. I want you to Protect the United States from terrorist attacks, protect the US against foreign intelligence operations and espionage, protect the US against cyber-based attacks and high-technology crimes. Combat public corruption at all levels. Protect civil rights, the people and property."

"You want me to be a cop?' Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

" I want you to operate as a cop that answers directly to me. This order is being sent to law enforcement across the US, you will be given everything you need to complete your work." President Wilson said handing Naruto a badge service badge, 'I know you'll do the USA proud like you always have."

President Wilson smiled and bid them goodbye before leaving as Naruto frowned soon as the elevator door closed, "Bastard." He growled

Month Later, Central Park, NYC

Naruto and Natalia walked through the park laughing, "Let's get a burger." He said before they walked to the food truck arm and arm,

After getting their food the two sat, "So, I've been thinking."

"About?"

"Where to have the wedding." Natalia said

"Where?" Naruto raised an eyebrow

"Japan." Natalia said as Naruto frowned slightly, "I know you don't like Japan, but I think it'll be good to replace your bad memories with a good one."

"I'll marry you anywhere on this planet." Naruto smiled eating a fry,

"Close your eyes." Natalia smiled as Naruto scoffed, "Come on, I have a surprise."

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes before he felt something be put in his hand, and opened his eyes to see a pregnancy test, and looked at her in surprise, "We're pregnant." She smiled

Naruto laughed before he got up and made to walk around the table when Natalia was shot in the head, gunfire going off as Naruto clutched Natalia closely as he looked up to see an NYPD officer be gunned down as the Kitchen Irish, Dogs of Hell, and Mexican cartel was in a shootout

Naruto didn't move as he stayed with Natalia before he was shot in the back and continued to hold her when the gangs left as sirens were heard

Stitched up at Metro General Naruto told the cops what happened as he went home while tears streamed down his face before his expression went to rage as he vowed revenge

**Finished**

**Basically, a superhuman Naruto who will be a Government assassin who will work with other branches of law enforcement while looking for revenge Punisher style**

**No final pairing yet**


	4. Chapter 4

I am interested in doing a Shared universe with other authors set in a world with DC, and Marvel characters and modernized anime characters. Like the MCU and DCEU/Arrowverse

It could be OC's reincarnated In this world or regular anime characters inserted there, hit the PM so we could exchange numbers in a group chat to discuss it.


	5. GTA

This is why I don't have a GTA story

Santa Monica, CA

Nicholas Clinton sighed in annoyance walking with his childhood friend Lamar Davis,

The two Rollin 60 Neighborhood Crips were trying to make a legal buck, repossessing cars for a crooked car dealership, and they were lost, in this unfamiliar area and stuck out like sore thumbs

"Man, shit gotta be around here somewhere." Lamar said looking around

"Unless they buried it under the sand, fool."

"Man, fuck you." Lamar glared as Nick smirked, before Lamar looked to a man in a suit sitting down, "Hey, excuse me, homie, can you tell me where Bertolt Beach House is?"

"No, homie, I can't."

"Man, would you come on? Fuck!" Nick said still walking and Lamar grunted before following before the man stood up

"Actually, yeah. It's that house right there, with the yellow stairs." The man said pointing

"Yeah, good looking out homie, appreciate it." Lamar said before he and Nick walked toward the place

"Why don't you ask him if he knows the fucking owner? Or better yet, do some sky writing that reads there's a couple of niggas here about to boost some cars in case somebody didn't realize." Nick said

"See, what you don't realize, is that we ain't boosting. This shit is legit business."

"That nigga Simeon is a snake, cops bust him he gon point the finger at the two gangbangers.' Nick said

"You the one all pumped up on doing this lick, nigga. I'm getting my money in the hood. I'm straight, fool. I'm cool." Lamar said

"If memory serves me right you the one that wanted to do this shit."

"Shit man you the one that went overseas to fight the white man war. And for what to get yelled at by some nigga who think he yo daddy? You still cant get a high paying job so stick to what you know. Stealing, killing, and slanging."

Nick grunted before they arrived at the Bertolt Beach House and looked around as Nick put on some gloves, "Yeah, homie, this the spidnot right here. Your boy Simeon wasn't bullshitting."

Nick tapped Lamar's chest and walked to the gate watching as Lamar looked around before Nick with his bare hands ripped the lock off the gate and opened it, " Man, get your ass in there."

Lamar crouched and ran in as Nick followed, "Bring your ass, fool, you're always trying to boss somebody."

The two came upon the front of the house and saw the Aston Martin V8 Vantage Roadster, and the Audi R8 Spyder, "Damn, This nigga must got the baby dick."

"Yeah, and all this shit paid for with bad credit." Nick said walking to the Aston Martin as Lamar tossed him the spare key

"Whoohoo. Come to Daddy." Lamar smiled getting into the Audi, as Nick let the top down, "Aw, you ballin' hard with the drop top, huh?

"Bitch I might be." Nick smirked before he sped out onto the road

Nick smirked feeling the wind hitting his face as he switched lanes, before he grunted and clutched his head causing the car to swerve, "Not now.' He groaned before his eyes became red with slit pupils

Mindscape

"People who continue to put their lives on the line to defend their faith become heroes and continue to exist on in legend."

"I won't run away anymore... I won't go back on my word... That is my ninja way!"

"The pain of being alone...is not an easy one to bear. Why is it...that I can understand your pain? But...I already have many people who are important to me now...and I can't let you hurt any of them. Even if I have to kill you!"

"If he rips my arms off, I'll kick him to death. If he rips my legs off, I'll bite him to death! If he rips my head off, I'll stare him to death! And if he gouges out my eyes, I'll curse him from beyond the grave..!"

"Failing doesn't give you a reason to give up as long as you believe."

"Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want! You're not gonna scare me off! No way! I don't care if I DO get stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life! I'll still be Hokage someday"

"Because they saved me from myself, they rescued me from my loneliness. They were the first to accept me for who I am. They're my friends."

So shut up about "destiny" and...how people can't change! 'Cause... unlike me... you're not a "failure".

"So inspirational, but you still died alone." Nick said looking at the blonde man beside him who smiled

"True. I believed in Sasuke to the very in and we killed each other in our last fight." Naruto said before he looked to Nick, "Ashura, and Hashirama beat back Indra and Madara while I died fighting Sasuke. You need to end the cycle. You're a lot tougher than I was maybe you will have a better shot at this repeated battle than I had.'

Nick looked away before Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked at him and saw Hashirama behind Naruto and Ashura behind Hashirama, "Make this the last time."

Yellow fire lit up Naruto's arm and enveloped Nick who gasped awake and found himself in the parking lot of the dealership

Premium Deluxe Motorsport

Nick groaned shaking his head before he got out the car and looked to see Lamar arrive, "Nigga you cheated. You was supposed to go on the route we agreed on.'

'Whatever man let's get this over with.' Nick said and the two walked into the dealership and heard

"I don't get you, bro." A chubby white kid said

"You are a racist and I don't like you, and I will not sell you this car, I will not. You make my skin crawl, you neo-nazi. Ah, you are all the same." Simeon said before he realized Nick and Lamar had returned, "This racist insulted me."

Lamar immediately pressed the little dude, "Ay, what's up, fool? Who you callin' a nigga?"

"No, no. I'm not callin' nobody a nigga."

"Man, what the fuck." Lamar said as Jimmy backed away

"I... I... mean...N-word. I... I... That's not cool. Man, I don't say that." The customer stammered as Nick walked to the bathroom and washed his face

"You're fuckin' right and you'd better keep it right 'cause this man right here he's an international businessman, a multiculturalist."

"That I could not have put better myself. But seriously, maybe he's not a racist, but I don't think that he is man enough for a car like this."

"W... wait a second."

"This guy right here? Him? Get him a hybrid. That's a real man's car." Lamar said

Simeon smirked, "I think you are right, Lamar. You'll get a tax rebate. I understand money is an issue, eh."

"Money isn't an issue."

Nick walked out the bathroom, "Yo Simeon I'm out, send me my paper." He said as Lamar walked over while Simeon looked at his customer,

"So, Jimmy, are you sure you are man enough? Take the wheel, show me."

Nick got into his Orange/black Corvette Z06 and started it up, and soon as Lamar closed the door he sped off

Lamar checked his phone as he got an alert and saw Simeon had sent him his paycheck, $23,100

"This chump change. How am I gonna knock a bad, grown and sexy bitch if I don't get a fat pee-zocket." Lamar said as Nick raised an eyebrow

"Who you tryin' to impress?" Nick asked

"Your auntie Denise. With all that ass, nigga, she's got ass." Lamar laughed

"She grown, yeah. She grown into a fuckin' idiot."

"Nah, she's sexy."

"Sexy? She more like obsessed with sex, nigga."

"Nah, mad for the penis. That's exactly how I like my women." Lamar said as Nick pulled into the driveway

"Man, shit, it's good to be home." Nick said getting out the car and they walked to the door

"Wassup, can a loc come up in your crib?"

"Man, fuck you. I'll see you later."

"Ah, nigga, don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful, nigga. Maybe if you got rid of that old yee-yee ass haircut you got you'd get some bitches on your dick. Oh, better yet, maybe Tanisha'll call your dog-ass if she ever stop fuckin' with that brain surgeon or lawyer she fucking with. Nigga…" Lamar ranted before he walked off

"Fuck you!" Nick yelled before he walked into the house

Denise was on the phone and saw her nephew, "Woo, honey. Y'all telling me. Oh, he here. We living on top of each other and it ain't right."

Nick walked to his room and laid down before he dozed off

1 hour later

Knocking on his door caused Nick's eyes to snap open and with a groan he walked to the door and opened it and saw Denise there chewing gum, "What you cooking for us tonight?"

Nick raised an eyebrow and sighed, "What you want?" He asked

"My favorite.' Denise said walking away

Nick walked to his closet and grabbed him some clothes before he headed to take a shower and once done he left the house

Nick drive down the road when his phone rung, "Aye what that shit do Nick.'

'Just getting to the paper big homie."

'I feel you. Aye look it's a big exchange of merchandise going down between the East Side Longos and the Mob Piru Bloods have put aside their cultural differences or whatever."

"Word, I'll slide through and see if they give me a piece of the pie.' Nick said hanging up

Nick drove to the address as he approached the location he cruised by and saw the gangs and pulled around back, and under the highway

Nick got out the car and pulled his Heckler & Koch USP from his waistband and turned the safety off

Sticking to the shadows Nick moved closer and peeked around a pillar and saw 2 Longos and 2 Pirus exchange large duffel bags and grunted before he aimed and fired 4 times

The gangsters all were shot in the head before Nick walked up and knelt down before he unzipped the bags and smirked seeing one filled with money and another with drugs

Picking up both bags Naruto walked back to his car and left knocking on the door he stepped back watching as a woman peeked out the door amd he gave her the duffel filed with drugs before she went back inside and Nick walked back to his car

Nick drove to the house and leaned the seat back before he began to count the money in the duffel bag

Later,

Nick stretched as he walked into a house, to music playing and saw his friend Ryder loading up a gun, "What you want?"

"Nigga you called me ova here." Nick said with a raised eyebrow

"Oh yea yea."

'What's goin on?"

"Man, some pizza place keeps painting over our hit up, man! That shit is beautiful. Teach the owner a lesson. He's fucking with the set. You down?

"Let's do it." Nick said

Ryder stood up and took another hit of his blunt before putting it out, "Ahhh, yeah... Let's go, bitch."

Nick chuckled and led Ryder out and they got in Ryder car before Nick drove down the street amd around the corner outside the Pizzeria

"Man, what's this? Shit looks ridiculous. No respect for the 'hood, all clean and shit."

"Ain't nothing wrong with the shit being clean, fool."

"Whatever nigga they tryna gentrify the good and I aint having it.' Ryder said as Nick looked at him while he lit his blunt, "You're looking too skinny, Nick. Go and get us something to eat. I'm gonna finish this. Then I'm going to take care of business."

Nick got out the car and walked across the street and entered the pizza joint and ordered some food, whilst Ryder enters with a mask on attempting to hold up the store

Nick in the back eating watched, "Give up the money! This a raid!' Ryder yell with his pistol

"Ryder! Not this again!" The manager said causing Nick to raise an eyebrow

"It ain't me, fool." Ryder said causing Nick to laugh

"No one else is that small! I feel sorry for your dad!"

Nick got up as Ryder looked at him before the manager pulled a shotgun, 'Oh, shit! RUN!" Ryder yelled and they ran out the store ducking shotgun blasts as Ryder shot back and killed the manager

The two got in the car and Nick drove off, "How many times have You tried to rob them?"

"A couple."

"More than a couple times since the motherfucka knew yo name and your voice even though you was masked up." Nick said shaking his head, "It ain't me, fool. Really nigga?"

"Man shut up.'

Nick dropped Ryder off and got into his own car and left

Morning

Nick was sleep in the car when his phone rung, "Nicholas!

"Eh, what's going down, homie?" Nick asked sitting up in his car and letting the seat up

"The market, my boy. Liquidity's a bitch. Get over here so I can give you the new repo list."

"Alright, dog. I'll be around when I get a chance." Nick said hanging up before he got out the car and walked into the house and saw Denise was gone so he got in the shower and changed and left the house putting on his skullcap

30 Mins Later

Nick with a gatorade walked into the showroom, and saw his boss, "Hey, what's up, Simeon?"

"My dear boy. So good to see you. So good. Hold me." Simeon said going in for a hug but Nick put a hand against his chest

"Yeah, look, man... Look, we've been working together for a about a few months now, right?"

"Which is why I am very honored to announce to you... That you... Are Employee of the Month."

"Does it come with a raise or bonus?" Naruto asked

"We'll talk about it later.-

"Yea I bet. Look man what i'm tryna say is that I-"

"Knock knock, niggas!" Lamar yelled peeking in

"Hello, Lamar!" Simeon smiled seeing his more gullible employee

"What's up, Simeon? What's up, homie?" Lamar greeted walking in

"Sup, dog?" Nick nodded whats up

"Nick here has been awarded Employee of the Month." Simeon said pointing to Nick's picture

Lamar looked angrily at the award hanging on the wall, "You fucking with me, right?"

"Here he go.' Nick sighed

"For real? After all the motherfucking work I put in, man?"

" Man, fuck this Employee of the Month shit, homie. I'm sitting up here trying to get us…"

"What do you mean, "fuck this Employee of the Month shit", man?" Lamar glared at his friend who sighed, "When there's some shit to be won, Goddamnit, I want it. I don't give a fuck what it is. Y'know what I'm talkin' about? I take no prisoners. I go hard doing this shit. Big dog. Big nuts. When names is on a motherfuckin' board I want to see my name at the top of that motherfucker and next to it, it need to say "Winner"."

"Maybe next month, huh?" Simeon asked

"You can have this shit it aint coming with no type of extra money anyway. Give me the list so I can get the fuck outta here man.' Nick frowned looking at Simeon

"Today is nothing, just a bike. Hasn't made a payment at all. Some kid at Venice Beach. His name is Esteban Jimenez."

Nick frowned and walked out, "Man, you's about a "yes master"-ass nigga."

"What you say?" Nick asked glaring at Lamar

"I'm just playin dog.'

Nick grunted and got in the car, and when Lamar did he pulled off

"Hey, wasn't that motherfucker who took the bike that ese SM13 dude? With the tattoo on his face and shit?"

"Yeah, that was him."

"Fuck, homie, them dudes don't like us already and now we bout to repossess a motherfucking bike. We need to be in and out." Nick said

"Nigga, I don't give a shit. There's a reason Simeon pays a couple of mean looking motherfuckers to come repo this shit. We ain't girl scouts."

"In your case, I ain't so sure about that." Nick laughed

"Man, step up, nigga! Of course this dude real. Who else is gonna have the required surplus of paper, and deficiency of brain cells? He just put a dub down on this bike."

"Twenty Gs?"

"With a three G note! Man, this whole setup designed to take drug money."

"Whatever, man, look, we go in quiet. In and out, no fuckin' drama." Nick said

"I'll try, homie. But I'm one loud, dramatic, brash, crazy, greedy, shoot a motherfucker in the back type motherfucker. And you love me for it, nigga."

"That's right homie. Nothing but love, nigga." Nick said

"That Simeon a funny dude though, huh? It's gonna be a shame when we get to book his ass and jack him for all this shit."

"What the fuck you talking about?"

"That's how shit work, ain't it? You do some jobs for a fool, develop a little uneasy relationship. And then they ask you to do something above and beyond. You fall out, fools get capped, then you start all over again with some other fool." Lamar said causing Nick to look at him

"Where the fuck did you get that from?" Nick asked as he pulled up to the location

"The bike should be in one of the lockups down here." Lamar said about to get put but Nick stopped him

'Stay to ass right here. I'll let you know if the bike is here." Nick said

'Yea alright super nigga." Lamar said turning the radio on

Nick got out and walked across the street before he jumped the fence and ran down the alleyway and opened the garages and frowned seeing no bike before he heard some SM13 gang members leave their home and he hid watching as they got into the car and drove off

Nick ran back to the car and was about to get in when Esteban pulled around the corner and Nick and he caught each others eye and Esteban reeved his bike and pulled his gun but Nick was faster and shot him in the eye

"Deadshot!" Lamar cheered getting out the car laughing, "Aye tell Simeon we couldn't recover it I'm keeping this motherfucka."

Nick watched as Lamar ran and got the bike and drove off, "Damn." Nick said before getting into the car and leaving

Driving home Nick got out the car and took a shower before changing clothes and leaving the house again

Vanilla Unicorn

Nick walked into the strip club and got himself a section, "Can I grt you anything?" A bartender asked

"Bottle of 1942 and some Hennessey." Nick said getting a nod from the bartender as Nick handed her $500

Nick sparked a blunt and relaxed watching the girls dancing on the pole, when 2 bartenders walked in with his bottles, Nick nodded in thanks and watched the girls leave

Smoking his blunt Nick sighed as the tension left his body, "How many this time?" A bartender asked leaning on the couch,

"5." Nick said getting a nod from her before she left

Later

Nick was led to the woman's living room and he sat down, taking off his shirt, and when she returned with a tattoo gun she sat behind him and began to add 5 more bars to his kill tats

**Finished**

**If I wouldve continued this Nick wouldve slept with Tracy and Amanda and anyone else as well as become the biggest gangster in the US.**

**Also I'm on Wattpad now and will be posting Vampire of Prophecy over there soon along with some other stories.**

**Name is Shawn01294**


End file.
